A Love For Music
by storyteller58
Summary: With Austin now dating Kira and Ally hoping to move on in order to protect their friendship, will everyone be able to handle the pressure of music deadlines, new love and a force that might just threaten to tear them apart? This is how I would make season 2 and picks up right after the girlfriends episode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one's pov:

The sun's intense rays beat down on all of Miami where a certain circle of friends happily sat at one of their favorite restaurants in the mall. All had been normal the entire day; Trish had been bothering Dez, Ally had been working at the music store, and Austin was still enjoying hanging out with his new girlfriend, Kira. All was perfect, except for one thing. Ever since Ally, Trish and Dez had managed to salvage the first date between the two in the park before it turned even worse, something had changed. The brunette looked at the blonde differently ever since that one "Date." Trish was also more protective of her friend. Dez was the only one who had not changed. He was still lost in his own happy world.

"I have to get back to the store," Ally said picking up her tray and beginning to make her way back to where her father would be waiting.

The sound of chair legs scraping against the floor hit all of their ears as Trish rose to follow, clearly in no mood to stick around with Austin and his new girlfriend. The short girl followed quickly behind, leaving three at the now quiet table. However, only two were left as Kira slowly rose as well.

"I have to go. I promised my Dad I would meet him at home today," she said, kissing his cheek before walking in the other direction.

The two best friends stared at each other quietly before Dez finally opened his mouth with a question that the blonde had not seen coming. His friend was the unusual and corky one, when had he become so serious in a matter of seconds?

"Austin, why are you dating Kira?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just curious…" Dez said, placing his fingers against his chin as if he were thinking intently.

The boy across from his just looked at him strangely, wondering what had brought on this question. Why wouldn't he date his girlfriend? She was sweet, funny, loved video games, and most of all, pancakes.

"Why wouldn't I date her? We're perfect for each other."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…" Austin said, now beginning to feel uncomfortable with Dez's constant questions.

"I don't think you're really sure why you're going out with her," he said before jumping out of his seat and skipping off to the music store.

His friend was back, but with an odd personality change. He didn't know what Dez was talking about. Kira was amazing and he was happy to be with her. Any guy would be lucky to date her. And with that, he rose from his seat as well to go and meet his friends and his favorite songwriter at their most loved store in the entire mall.

Ally's pov:

I slowly began to get out of my chair, knowing my Dad would be waiting for me to get back to my shift. Honestly, I was alright with that. I would rather sell instruments where I'm happy than watch Kira and Austin laugh lovingly together. I don't get it. Everything feels different now because of that one "Date." As much as I loved it I just wish I could rewind time and undo the mistake of helping him plan his romantic evening. If none of that ever happened I wouldn't be suffering from these feelings.

Ever since Trish found out, she's been acting really overprotective. It's a sweet gesture but I can still handle myself. But I guess that's what best friends are for. I could hear the sounds of feet running up behind me when suddenly her face appeared right next to mine with a bright smile plastered on it.

"Trish, I'm fine. I promise," I said, already knowing why she was looking at me like that.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel bad for you. Don't worry, he may be blind now but one day he will see all of the amazing things he's missing out on. On the bright side, one good thing did come out of this."

"What?" I asked curiously with a smile as we entered the store.

"We got to eat that amazing picnic!"

I laughed quietly with her as I took my place behind the counter, opening my book as I reread the message Austin had given me with all of the flowers.

"You know, you're right. If he ever does feel the same way, I don't want to spend every second feeling horrible. Besides, all I want is for him to be happy, and he is, with Kira."

Trish genuinely smiled at me this time, proud with how I was turning everything around. Little bits of music filled the store as customers tested the instruments, all stopping as Dez skipped into the store. He was definitely something. They soon returned to what they were doing as he walked back up to Trish. In a way, every time I look back as to how we got here, I couldn't be more happy with the choices we had made. We had stuck together as friends, even when a school threatened to tear us apart. But now, there was one thing that still bothered me. Maybe there was something in the picture now that could possibly try to break us up once again. Kira was here now, and even though she trusts me after everything that happened, she still believed that I tried to sabotage her date.

Little bits of laughter filled the area as Dez began to be his usual corky self. However, all time appeared to freeze as my favorite blonde walked into the store. I guess Kira had to leave. They haven't left each other's sides since they got together. Getting over this crush might be more difficult than I had originally thought. Hopefully I would be able to, otherwise everything could eventually be ruined and come crashing down. I knew this was it, because our friendship was way more important than a relationship. Time to move on from Austin.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked my story! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction so please go easy on me. Feel free to comment. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Austin's pov:

I could feel the smile spread across my face as I looked at the short brunette who stood happily behind the counter, laughing along with Dez and Trish. I truly did love my friends. It was in that quick moment that I realized I hadn't seen them in quite a while. I had been hanging out with Kira every possible chance I got that I guess I hadn't spent much time with them. Hopefully they were okay with that; they looked fine. It was time to change that. Today would be our day.

"What's Dez up to now?" I asked, immediately knowing why they would be laughing.

"Well, he-…" Ally started but was cut off by a voice interrupting her.

All eyes flashed to the front of the store as we searched for the mystery person that had broken the moment. Even the customers averted their gazes, our eyes starting at the person's shoes until they ended at their face. A boy stood at the front entrance, looking about all of our ages. A huge grin covered his features as his eyes fell on our songwriter.

"Ally?" he asked.

Recognition coated her chocolate eyes as she ran around the counter, rushing past Dez, Trish and I, leaping in the mystery boy's arms. He quickly twirled her around, the sounds of their laughter filling the room. Trish watched giddily from the side as Dez went for the tissues to dab his tearing eyes. I, however, couldn't get over the fact that Ally was hugging practically a complete stranger. Couldn't they see that as well?

"Who is this?" I asked through my teeth, attempting to not jump across the counter at this very second.

"This is Elliot!" she said, placing her feet back on the ground to look at me, "We went to camp together."

"We had a lot of great memories," Elliot said, draping his arm over Ally's shoulders.

"Of course! We were the ultimate campers, between weaving baskets and looking at clouds… I really missed those days. But anyway, what are you doing here right now? Aren't you supposed to be back home?"

"We're on break remember? You always were the one who seemed to disappear from the world, going into your own little thoughts. You haven't changed at all… well maybe a little bit," he said with a smile.

"Like you haven't changed either? Look at you! You're so much taller and, what's the word…?"

"Gorgeous?" Trish piped up from the background, causing a small blush to appear on the songwriters face.

This small action did not go unnoticed by either of us. I could see a smirk begin to appear on that jerk's face. Who did he think he was to make her smile like that? Everyone knew that was my job. And besides, who was Trish trying to help? How could the both of them be so blind by a couple of looks from some brunette that just showed up out of nowhere?

"We should hang out again, like the old times," Elliot suggested.

"Ally would love that!" Trish answered again, causing me to groan in frustration.

"But I just can't leave the store," she complained.

"It's fine! Go have some fun, and don't come back until I receive all the details on your up and coming honeymoon!"

And with that my manager pushed the two out the door, leaving only the three of us in a quiet music store.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned her quickly, once they were out of sight.

"Because, he's cute and Ally's available! What's the problem?" she asked with a curious smile.

"There isn't one… But how can you be so sure he won't hurt her? He just reappeared and you want to send her off alone with some stranger! What if she gets killed?"

"Austin, calm down. She's not going to get killed," she said laughing, "She's known this guy practically her whole life," Trish finished walking out.

"He was gorgeous…" Dez said before walking out of the store with his tissues in hand, following the girl to her newest job.

A sigh escaped my lips as my feet guided me back towards the food court. How could they honestly be okay with letting her go out with some random guy? This day was turning out to be horrible. Ally and I hadn't written a song in a while because I had been so busy with Kira and now everyone has found something to do. I still can't believe that my own best friend was on Trish and Ally's side.

My eyes roamed the mall until they subconsciously landed on my petite brunette who lay happily on the grass, Elliot sitting beside her as the two looked up to the sky, pointing out all of the clouds as bits of laughter filled the air. I could feel my heart sink as I watched them from this distance. I didn't know what was happening. My mood had dropped and my heart felt sore. Was it possible I was coming down with something? My hand brushed against my forehead; everything felt fine. It was in that moment that I decided if Ally was having fun with her new "_boyfriend,_" the word alone made shiver, then I should be allowed to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Quickly pulling out my phone I sent the text telling her to meet me later for an amazing date. Within minutes I had gotten the message saying that she couldn't wait. If Ally was finding love, then I might as well too.

**Hey everyone! I hope that this second chapter was okay. I just wanted to say that I was amazed with the responses I have gotten. They truly do make my day so thank you to everyone that liked my story and commented. I can't wait to keep writing so once again, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Austin's pov

Kira had just replied saying that she couldn't wait for our next date. Now, all I had to do was pick the perfect place; and what better to do than to just dine with your girlfriend if your best friend and her "boyfriend," could be there too. Ally may be her own independent person, but I don't care what Trish thinks; he's dangerous.

I strolled over to the food court, comfortably sitting down to wait out the time, attempting to think of the perfect location. As my mind wandered through the possibilities of the movies or a restaurant or even a picnic, Trish and Dez quickly sat in the chairs beside me. My thoughts were in a completely different world, only being broken from their trance as Dez went to scream in my ear, a painful shudder coursing through my body.

"Ow!" I yelled, clutching my ears as I stared between the two, "I thought you were at your job?"

"Have you learned nothing?" Trish asked while laughing.

She was right about one thing. She would never be able to hold down a job, which is why it wasn't so surprising after all to see her here. Throughout the time that I have known her the only job that she has been able to keep was managing my career.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Trish asked.

"I'm thinking about the date that Kira and I are going to go on. I was planning on asking Ally if she wanted to double date with us," I said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Hello? Have you learned nothing?" Dez said with a smile, quoting Trish's earlier remark before sitting back comfortably in his chair without uttering another word.

The two of us watched him patiently before she gave up and decided on giving him a good slap. Dez's face instantly fell forward, clutching at the back where he was hit. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth before turning towards the short girl who had struck the blow.

"Are you going to finish what you were saying or do I need to slap you again?"

"I thought it was obvious? Austin's jealous…" Dez said, turning to look me in the eye.

Jealous? How could he possibly think I was jealous? The two were watching me intently, waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what they were expecting. It's not like I was upset. I have a girlfriend and I am perfectly happy. There is nothing to be jealous about.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned with a slight laugh.

"You're upset because Elliot and Ally are dating."

"No, they're not!" I snapped.

I quickly cringed at how those words had left my mouth, staring back at my friends as they gave me knowing looks. What if they were right? I didn't think I was jealous of Ally. I mean, we're just friends and the only reason I didn't want her near that other guy is to keep her safe. There's just something not right about that guy.

"If them dating didn't bother you, you wouldn't be acting this way right now," Trish explained.

"Look, I'm just fine. If they want to date then that's perfect, and I am going to prove to you that I am happy just the way things are with Kira. It's decided. I'm inviting them to double date tonight," I stated, getting up from my chair.

"Are you sure you really want to go down this path right now?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It's just one date?"

Dez quickly piped up, rising from his spot as well, "You really want to go on a date with your girlfriend at the same time as the girl that you're in love with?"

"I'm not in love with Ally. Besides, if you really don't trust it, then come with us," I said, smirking between the two as their faces turned to ones of confusion.

"But neither of us are in a relationship."

I smiled happily as I glanced between them, waiting for them to see where I was going with this possibility. If they agreed, the there would be nothing to worry about and everyone would come out of this date unscathed.

"You want me to go out with him?" Trish bellowed.

"Why not? I'm amazing," Dez said, running his fingers through his hair.

I could help but stare awkwardly at him before returning my gaze back to my manager.

"It would be perfect and only for one night. You think something is going to go wrong, then come and make sure nothing happens. If not, then you can just hope that your best friend has an awesome date and that everything goes fine."

Silence consumed us as she processed the thoughts in her head.

"Fine, but only because I know you like her yet you're too much of a coward to admit it, and Ally deserves a nice time without you messing everything up," Trish said sighing.

"Thanks Trish. Be at the store by seven," I said running off to find Ally.

All we needed now was to get the other couple to come. That word just didn't seem to flow right. Ally, as a part of a couple. I would need time to adjust to that. And with that, I sprinted back to the grassy area where I had seen my favorite songwriter earlier, hoping that she would say yes to this flawless idea.

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait on this chapter. Life has been crazy busy. I already know where I plan to go for the next chapter so I'm super excited about that. Plus, I can't wait for the next episode to come out. It looks epic! Also, I've noticed the other stories say disclaimers so I figured I needed one as well. I do not own Austin and Ally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trish's pov:

I watched from the table as Austin quickly sprinted off to find Ally, hoping that she would say yes to his double date idea. He was definitely on the brink of becoming insane. First, he wants to do this to make sure that Ally has a great time as well as proving that he contains no feelings for her, and now he has managed to drag Dez and I into this!

My eyes drifted over to the red head that seemed to be staring off, watching quietly as his friend ran away. I crossed my arms as horrific thoughts began to enter my mind. I was going on a date, tonight, with Dez.

"I heard what you said," he stated, piping up from beside me.

"So you caught that? Apparently the other one didn't," I said with a smile.

"You're not wrong on this one. I'm amazed he didn't see that one as soon as you said it. I was so sure that once you said that he loves her that he would have gone into his normal denial faze."

"You know, this is actually something we have in common," I said realizing it, "We both see how unhappy our friends are because they're in love!"

"Just like you are with me," he said.

"What?" I bellowed.

"Please, you agreed to go on this date. I know how you feel about me," Dez started, placing a hand on my shoulder, slowly returning back to his goofy self, "I'll see you tonight," he finished, blowing an awkward kiss before walking away.

"This is officially the weirdest day ever…"

* * *

Austin's pov

My eyes scanned the mall as I ran past the other shoppers, hoping to get back to where I had seen Ally earlier. I could almost picture her lying on the grass; her hair blowing softly in the wind, her beautiful laugh filling the air, and now, a brunette boy sitting beside her. Those two pieces didn't seem to work together. How could she be sitting with him? They were so different, or at least I thought. Maybe they would be perfect…

I quickly removed those thoughts from my mind as I spotted my songwriter in the exact spot she had been. Elliot was still making her giggle as I trotted over, skidding to a stop right in front of them.

"Can I talk to you for a quick second? There's something I want to ask you," I questioned, turning my gaze to the other boy for a brief moment and then returning it to the beautiful eyes that seemed to be staring back at me.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her up and allowed her to follow me some distance away. She stared at me questioningly, wondering what could be so important. Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to speak, hoping she would say yes to what I was about to ask.

"I have a date tonight with Kira and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"Austin," she laughed slightly, "I already ruined one date; I'm not going to crush another."

"No, like a double date. Well, actually it's a triple date. Trish and Dez are going to be there and you could bring Elliot since you two are dating," I said, choking a bit at the end as his name flowed out of my mouth.

"Dez and Trish are going together, as a couple?"

"They said they would go if you went," I stated, leaving out the minor details of them mentioning that I have a crush on Ally.

"Well, if they're all going, sure. It sounds like a lot of fun," she said, tucking her hands into her skinny jeans.

"I'll see you later at the store," I stated before running off in search of the perfect place to hold the date.

* * *

Ally's pov:

Austin just asked me to go on a triple date, and he thinks I'm dating Elliot? Why would he think that? Walking back towards the grass I saw Elliot waiting patiently. He watched as I sat back down and looked at him expectantly.

"So, Austin wanted to know if we would go out on a triple date?"

"But we're not together…. "

"I guess he thinks we are, although I'm not sure why."

"I say we go. I think the date could be a lot of fun," he said, linking his fingers into mine.

I smiled back at him. This was definitely new. I had known him since camp and ever since he got back it seems like things have slowly changed. Is it possible that I like Elliot? We are pretty similar. We both love the same activities, and he is pretty cute. This date tonight would be full of surprises, I could already tell considering Trish and Dez were going together. I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Be at the music shop later," I said, confirming the plans.

I couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at me now. His eyes appeared so excited and happy. Slowly, his lips began to move as he went to speak to me,

"Ally, you've changed quite a bit since camp."

"As have you. It's been a long time," I said, not getting where he was going with this.

"No, I mean you have changed in a great way. You're really beautiful and more outgoing. I think I'm beginning to like these differences," he said with a smile.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! The date is approaching... I was amazed at the responses I got. The number of viewers rapidly jumped which couldn't make me more excited. Thanks so much for reading and I hope to update soon. I don't own Austin & Ally.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV:

Everything was set. Trish and Dez had agreed to come as well as Ally and Elliot. It was currently around seven as I stood in the music shop with Dez, both of us dressed nice as I had texted them all to wear something fancy. None knew of the plans but me so far. I was pretty proud of myself as far as my idea went. My train of thought was broken by my friend as we waited downstairs for Trish and Ally.

"Remind me again why you think this is such a brilliant idea? I can already tell you; this is going to end in disaster."

"Don't be so dramatic. There is nothing to worry about," I said, brushing him off as someone entered the store.

In came Kira, wearing a beautiful dress and the same smile she had every day. Throwing my arm around her, we only needed three more people to arrive. I couldn't wait to get the night started. It would be one to remember. As I listened to my girlfriend talk, I couldn't help but feel watched. Out of the corner of eye, I could see Dez, glancing in our direction. He was glaring daggers at her, and he was never angry. What was with him lately? I blinked rapidly as I felt his gaze lift off of us and I shifted to see where he was looking. The stairs. Trish and Ally now stood at the top, fully dressed and ready to go. They were laughing together, and suddenly that was the only noise I heard. Not Kira's chatter or my own breathing.

The two descended the stairs, making their way over to Dez who dramatically bowed and offered his arm to Trish. Rolling her eyes she looked over to Ally who was attempting to cover her giggling. As she finally managed to suppress her laughter the door swung open as Elliot cames running through.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, honestly. We were just about to go," Ally said walking over to him.

"Alright, I just had such a hard time figuring out what flowers to get you," he told her, handing her a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers.

"They're beautiful. I love them," she replied before placing them on the counter to embrace him in one of her hugs.

Those hugs; they're supposed to be only for me. _Get a grip_, I warn myself.

"Ready to go?" I question them.

They all nod as we head out of the store, entering the warm Miami air. I begin guiding them towards my destination, excited to arrive there.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Ally questioned.

I laughed at her eagerness. Glancing over I saw her patiently awaiting my answer so I answered simply, "A restaurant."

"Which one?" Dez piped up.

"The best one in the mall."

And as those words left my mouth, they all knew exactly which one I was talking about. Rated for the best food and a romantic evening, I thought it would be perfect. I had made sure to actually be prepared for once, and reserved a large booth.

"Aw Austin, that's so sweet of you," Kira said, grabbing my hand as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I watched as Dez and Trish silently grimaced, Ally too caught up in her own conversation with Elliot to have noticed. Reaching the door, I quickened my pace, making sure to open it first.

"Thanks Austin," Ally said sweetly, walking inside, followed by the rest of the group.

Oddly enough, although I received thanks from the others, I found that hers' was the only one that I cared about. I seriously had to get my mind off of this subject, and fast. I was on a date with Kira, my girlfriend. Girlfriend, I have to remember that.

"Austin Moon. I made a reservation."

"Yes, here you are. Please, come with me," a woman said as she began guiding us towards the large booth.

It had a horseshoe type shape, Dez and Trish sliding in with Ally beside her and next to Elliot, followed by Kira and I. As I looked around the table, something dawned on me. This perfect night was not starting out so perfect after all. The reason, I made this date to look after Ally and make sure nothing goes wrong with that jerk and to also prove that I don't have feelings for her, and what did I forget? The seating arrangements.

* * *

Elliot's POV:

Austin sure did pick a nice restaurant. But for some reason, he appeared guarded around me. Dez seemed like a nice guy, a strange one, but he definitely had a decent heart. Trish easily welcomed me. Yes she was vicious, but only if provoked. And that left Austin. It was as if I was a fire and he thought he would get burned if he got near me. It was as if he couldn't trust me, but I had no reason not to believe in him.

I turned my gaze from the blonde to the beautiful brunette who sat beside me, giggling away with her friend. She had changed drastically, but in the best way. Secretly, I did have a crush on her back at camp, but my chances were so slim that I gave up. Maybe that had changed now. Quickly grabbing her attention once she is done with her conversation, I say the first thing that comes to my head; a joke. And she laughs, a breath of relief flowing out of me. Before I know it I'm handing her a piece of bread as we reminisce about camp; how we had gotten into some pretty sticky situations with the glue gun that I still carry around. Maybe tonight would be fun just like she said. If only I could find a way to get Austin to trust me. But for now, I pushed the thoughts away as we continued to laugh and look through the menu.

* * *

Trish's POV:

_Don't do it, Austin_, I think to myself. I can tell he's been starring at Ally and Elliot for the past five minutes and he doesn't look happy, almost disappointed in himself. He better not mess this up. I specifically told him not too. That is why I am here, to keep him in line. I refuse to let him ruin this night.

"Are you watching this?" I whisper to Dez, picking a piece of bread off my plate and taking a bite.

"What, the starring? It's a little creepy, right?"

"Totally. Not only that, Kira has been talking this whole time and he's acting like he is completely paying attention."

"It's like a romance movie," he said, taking a bite of bread to continue watching Austin from across the table.

This wasn't going to end well. I could already tell. He was going to do something he would regret and I would be the one to clean it up, and I hate cleaning. My eyes darted between the blonde and Ally, who was happily wrapped up in a conversation with Elliot. She looked happy, and I wasn't about to let him destroy it, especially since he had Kira.

Dez nudged me as he watched Austin begin to shift in his seat. He was thinking about something. The question was what? I could tell this was going to come crashing down soon. So could Dez as I could feel him stiffen in his seat slightly. Austin's gaze now caught Ally's and Elliot's fingers incredibly close on the table. And that was the answer. It only proved what we had known all along. The reasons for his sudden actions held a simple answer, one that I had suddenly overlooked. The reason was Ally.

**Hey everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy but I finally found time to put this up for you cause I know so many of you were excited! I love the reviews you send me. I know it's cheesy, but they make my day! Review please and I look forward to updating again! Ps. The more reviews then usually the more excited I am about continuing. Thanks for reading again and also for sticking with me through the long wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trish's pov:

"Dez, I don't like this," I whisper to the red head beside me.

"Neither do I. I have a bad feeling," he replied as he started sinking down into his seat, afraid of what was possibly to come.

Our eyes followed Austin as he continued to stare at our song writer, eyeing her carefully as she talked to Elliot, the pairs' hands growing incredibly close. Everything made sense. This was all because of Ally, whether he wanted to admit it or not. I've never seen him act this way either, not with any other girl.

"What do we do?" Dez whispered next to me as he chewed down on his bread, entranced on the "Romance" movie that was playing out before us.

"Nothing… yet. But if this all explodes we dive in their like men!"

"Or we could always run away?"

"That works too," I agree.

"Man, this is so much better than any movie I've watched," Dez says, noting as Austin once again began to shift in his seat.

What was he thinking about? Out of the corner of my eyes I see Elliot's hand grasp Ally's, holding it on top of the table. My gaze flashes back to the blonde, watching as if in slow motion as everything goes down.

* * *

Austin's pov:

He grabbed her hand! Doesn't he know the rules regarding personal space? I don't even hear Kira from beside me as I plant my hands against the table, my feet bolting me from my seat instantly.

"Alright, that's it! -…"

Before I get the chance to chew that guy to shreds, my arm is being yanked and I'm stumbling out of the booth and towards the bathrooms. We stop right in front of the doors before I yank my arm back and turn to see who pulled me away from a very important matter. Dez.

"Dez, why'd you do that?" I yell at him.

"I saw where you were going! You can't do this here."

"Do what?"

"Get over protective of Ally just like you always do," he says.

"What?" I ask, my voice raising an octave. I quickly lower it before adding, "I do not get "Over protective" of her."

"Yes you do. Trish sees it. I see it. Face it, you're jealous."

"I am so not jealous over Elliot! I'll even prove it to you just to show you and Trish that we are just friends," I tell him.

"So, over protective blondes that attempt to rip the heads off of others is the signal for not being jealous?" he questions sarcastically.

"Alright, look I care about her. Yes, but in a friend way. I have Kira and I am perfectly happy," I finish before heading back over to the table, Dez following quickly behind.

We both slide in to see the others looking at us worriedly. Trish is already giving me the questioning eyebrows. I told her I could prove to her that nothing is going on and that's what I plan to do.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take… waiting for drinks? Yeah, I'm so thirsty right now. Anyone else?" I ask, hoping to clear the awkward tension.

Honestly, I probably just made it worse. My hand goes for the water, taking slow sips as I glance down at Kira. She too is watching me carefully, but it's a sound from someone else that makes me put the glass down to listen.

"Austin, are you alright?" Ally asks.

"Perfectly fine," I answer with a smile, hoping to put her at ease.

A quick giggle erupts from across from me as I see Trish and Dez snicker at my answer. My foot immediately kicks his leg in response, him quieting down instantly. On the bright side, as I look over to my song writer, I see her hand is far away from Elliot's; the proper distance.

A waiter comes and places our food in front of us and we all start. It's silent for the most part as the clanking of utensils surround us. But as I glance around the table I see Elliot feeding Ally a piece of food, and she's giggling! It takes all of my self control to not crawl across the table right now and just sit in between the two. _Control yourself. You don't have feelings for her. This shouldn't bother you._

"So Elliot, do you have any hobbies?" I ask.

"I like crafts…" he replies, caught off by my question.

"What about music?"

"I don't really know how to play any instruments if that's what you're asking…"

"Oh well, that's too bad. Goodbye now," I say.

"Austin!" Ally yells at me.

"What? He doesn't like music!"

"So? That doesn't matter!"

"I'm just looking out for you, All's. I want to make sure you pick the right guy,"

We finish the meal in silence, no one saying a word and when we are done us three guys split the check. As we all step outside I ask them a question that's been on my mind since dinner. Hopefully this part won't be as rocky as the first.

"Who's ready for part 2?"

They all look at me questioningly as I lead them to the next part of our date. It doesn't take long for them to all ask me where I am leading them, but they soon figure it out as I stop and remove my shoes.

"What could be more romantic than a late night walk on the beach?" I ask them with a smile.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I have to say I love the comments I get from all of you. It's like the awesomest thing ever. I put one scene in this chapter for a reason and I can't wait till you guys figure out why it is significant! Please review if you like and feel free to pm if you want. I don't own Austin and Ally. Thanks for reading and I love hearing what you have to say!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Trish's pov:

We end up leaving the restaurant pretty quickly, which might I add put me at some ease. I thought for sure Austin was going to blow up on Elliot. He fails to see how he gets when he's around Ally. The rest of dinner was quiet after the minor explosion as we now cross onto the beach. I guess Austin's right. A walk on the beach is kind of romantic. I slip off my shoes and slowly walk next to Dez, the two of us watching the blonde and Kira walk side by side. Ally and Elliot are a bit ahead of them.

From the distance I can see Elliot grab Ally's hand and swing them as they move into the shallow water where it meets the sand. At least she's finding love, even if I still think it should be with her musical partner. Dez is watching also, making sure Austin doesn't go off again. And by the looks of it, he seems pretty distracted.

"This is nice," Dez says from beside me.

"Don't get any ideas," I snap quickly, watching him take a step to the side for protection.

He mumbles a quick "yes ma'am," before looking back over to his friend. He keeps glancing over to Ally and each time he does I can't help but grow more nervous. Dez has the same expression as me, and with one look, we're both thinking the same thing.

* * *

Austin's pov: 

Laughter. That is all that I hear from ahead of me. She's skipping through the waves and she just seems so… happy. I just don't understand how she can be with him. They're too alike. Love is better when there's a difference between the people, something that makes them _click_. There needs to be something there, something real that makes you want to look out for them, and to wish they were always by your side, cheering you on for every little thing that you do. Now I sound like Ally.

Walking beside Kira, I stop and blink. My mind flashes back to the restaurant when Dez had ripped me away from the table. I was just about to talk some sense into Elliot before he had pulled me from them. What he said was coming back.

"_I saw where you were going! You can't do this here."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Get over protective of Ally just like you always do," he says._

_"What?" I ask, my voice raising an octave. I quickly lower it before adding, "I do not get "Over protective" of her."_

_"Yes you do. Trish sees it. I see it. Face it, you're jealous."_

Was I actually jealous? No, not possible. But as I look at them a sick feeling spreads to my stomach and I have to look away. I'm pulled away from my thoughts by Kira grabbing my hand.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, hoping to get her off my back.

Before I can take a step again I feel Trish and Dez slam into my back. My eyes widen at the sudden contact and stare at the two for a second. They're smiling, but it's not a genuine one. Almost an _I'm watching you so you better behave_, type.

"Hey Austin. How are you doing?" Trish asks, dragging out my name.

"I'm great. How are you?" I question back, irritation in my voice.

It's like we are having our own conversation yet Kira seems to be the only one not following. I shake my head and begin walking again, trying to catch up to the two ahead. Apparently the beach idea was great; Ally really seems to love it.

At the thought of those words a small smile graced my face. Ally was happy, even if it wasn't with me. _Whoa, what? _Shaking my head to clear these thoughts I see the two have stopped. They're just a bit away and I freeze at the sight of how close they are. Trish, Dez, and Kira all stop beside me, wondering why I ceased moving.

My brunette songwriter is smiling, oblivious to what's about to go down. But I see it. I know how guys are, and Elliot is just like every other. Because as I watch from a distance away, he's going in for a kiss. My blood boils as Ally finally realizes what's happening. She doesn't move, she's become a statue. My gaze flicks between the two deciding what to do. I act fast without thinking, going in on instinct almost. This time, though, as my pace suddenly goes from zero to an intense speed, Trish and Dez aren't there to stop me. They don't catch up in time.

Quickly stepping in between the two I lift Ally out of the way, Elliot instantly moving back as he noticed she was no longer there. I put her down in front of me, and run my hands over her arms, silently checking if she's been hurt by him. There's a decent distance from the boy now as I march back up to him. I wasn't finished. Striding in large steps, he gets a challenging look in his eye that makes me want to punch him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell.

"More like what are you doing? I'm just trying to enjoy the date… that you planned!"

"Well maybe you have had a little too much fun."

"Austin!" I hear from behind me.

I turn around quickly with anger flaring in my eyes. It's Ally and she stumbles back slightly at the sight. Her face doesn't change though. She's upset.

"Why would you do that?" she screams at me.

I flinch at the sound of her voice. I've never seen her angry before. I always like seeing her happy but that is not the case here. The other three come to stand by us, none of them daring to say a word.

"I don't know," I spit out, not really thinking anymore before I answer.

My mind is barely processing what I am saying anymore. I just want her to no longer be upset with me. That's my priority right now.

"Obviously there's a reason! You've been acting strange this whole date!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I care about you!"

"What?" she questions back, still yelling but confusion now clouds her features.

"Yeah, I care about you! I care about who you go out with! And I don't approve of… him," I state, gesturing to Elliot who's glaring at me.

"Well, just because we're music partners doesn't mean you get to choose who I can and can't go out with!" Ally fumes.

I don't say anything else. I just sigh and look at her as she gives me one last glance.

"I can't believe you," she says quietly before walking off the beach and out of sight.

Dragging my eyes to the others that still stand here I let out a groan of frustration. My hands run through my hair as I try to think of a way to fix this. I can't bear to look at Elliot anymore. Ally was right. I am unbelievable. The unthinkable happened. Exactly what we were going to avoid happened anyway. And as much as I hate to say it; Trish and Dez are right. I've fallen for Ally.

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you who reviewed or read my last chapter. I hope this one was just as good! Feel free to review or pm and let me know. I hope you're all excited! Austin's fallen for Ally! And I don't own Austin and Ally. **


End file.
